Rewrite The Song Of Your Life
by Beldaran's Song
Summary: Frie en Zoef gaan een feest organiseren voor Veerle, en nodigen een paar zeer bijzondere gasten uit... en daar begint het mee. Hoe het verder gaat? Niemand had dat kunnen weten... De jongens van Lovex bestaan echt. Ik heb ze alleen even misbruikt.


Hoofdstuk 1 - BELLETJES!

'FRIE!' De keukendeur wordt, zoals altijd, met een flinke dreun dicht geramd. 'HULP NODIG NU KOM HIER!' Ja hoor. Sophie, oftewel Zoef, is thuis. Klein, blij, met lang rood haar. Iets wat je uit de buurt van auto's moet houden als ze haar New Rocks aan heeft. Maar toch, het meeste moet je dan uit haar buurt houden. Het heeft een neiging van breken, scheuren, of op een andere manier stuk gaan.  
Friederike. Beste vriendin van Zoef, rood en zwart haar, met een voorliefde voor schrijven, grote en lompe auto's, pizza en New rocks. Onafscheidelijk van haar laptop.  
'Kom maar lekker hierheen, je gaat me niet wijsmaken dat je doodgaat van die laatste paar meters lopen.' Dame in kwestie zit aan tafel, vastgelijmd aan haar Toshiba laptop. Children Of Bodom blèrt keihard uit de extensieve stereotoren.  
'JAMAARNOUUUU!'  
'Nee.'  
Uiteindelijk, met een hoop gerinkel van belletjes belandt Zoef bij Frie aan tafel, die onverstoord verder typt. ' Waarmee moet ik je helpen schat?' Zoef zit nauwelijks stil op haar stoel, en stuitert er net zo snel weer vanaf om door de complete woonkamer rond te stuiteren.  
'Nou, ik had-' Frie zet eerst de stereo zacht, en volgt dan rustig de cirkel die Zoef beschrijft om de banken heen. 'Een idee-' ze springt een rondje, met veel belletjes, 'En daar moet jij me bij helpen.' Frie zucht diep, en schudt haar hoofd.  
'Zoef, je bent redelijk hopeloos.'  
'DAT WIST JE VAN TE VOREN!'  
'Dat klopt, maar dan mag ik het nog wel zeggen.'  
'Myeah, that's true.'  
Frie sluit op haar gemak haar laptop af, vouwt hem dicht en staat op. Zoef staat ondertussen stil (ongeveer) en legt ademloos haar plan uit.  
Een beetje achtergrondinformatie. Friederike woont in een hugeass boerderij, met een groot erf en land er omheen voor haar paarden. Sophie woont bij haar, maar ze is niet de enige…  
Wie dan nog meer?

Everyone, meet Veerle.  
Het speelt Gitaar, heeft er een ernstige obsessie mee, en is op het moment niet thuis. Ze is klein, blij en houdt OOK van schrijven. Samen met Frie en Zoef maakt ze geniale complottheorieën en nog veel meer. Ze heeft haar eigen Gitaar gebouwd, die nu trots aan de muur van de muziekkamer in hun huis hangt. Het is al een oude Gitaar, maar een geniale Gitaar. Ze houdt van kaas, metal, wodka en heeft een pesthekel aan roken. Als in EEN KEIHARDE HAAT. En ze houdt van irritante vragen stellen en opmerkingen maken, maar dat is voor zowel Veerle als Zoef en Frie redelijk gebruikelijk.  
En op het moment staat ze met haar neus tegen het raam van een muziekwinkel gedrukt, starend naar een rode Jackson Kelly. Hij staat er al meer dan een jaar, en Veerle heeft al heel vaak BIJNA besloten om hem te kopen.  
Niet dat ´bijna´ ooit iets opleverde. Het feit dat er al 5 gitaren thuis hingen, hielp ook niet. Maar nu, dan toch, staat ze op het punt om hem te kopen… en ze zal er achter komen dat hij al gereserveerd is.

Waarom dit plan nou per sé moest worden uitgelegd, en waarom Zoef zo ongelofelijk hyperactief is ZONDER SUIKER… is dit. Frie en Zoef zijn al jarig geweest (Frie is 20, Zoef 22 geworden), maar Veerle's verjaardag komt er nu nog aan. Ze was niet van plan om een verjaardagsfeest te gaan organiseren… ja, een paar vrienden uitnodigen en een avond doorzakken, maar verder… niets bijzonders.

'Goed, wat mijn plan dus was…' Zoef staat eindelijk stil en zit tegenover Frie aan tafel, die een beetje wanhopig kijkt, dan diep zucht, en opkijkt, aangevend dat ze luistert. 'Kort gezegd, een HUGE feest voor Veerle organiseren, omdat zij vindt van niet, maar niet zomaar een feest. Je weet toch dat Lovex nu op een Europese tour is?'  
Frie knikt. 'Yup. Je plan was waarschijnlijk om dat feest tussen twee concertdata in te plannen, zodat ze hier kunnen komen spelen.'  
'HOE WEET JE DAT?! IK HAD NOG NIKS GEZEGD!'  
'Ik ken jou. En dat zou exact zijn wat jij zou bedenken,' grinnikt Frie, en lacht daarna hardop om het verontwaardigde gezicht dat haar beste vriendin trekt. Ze blaast een lok uit haar gezicht en vouwt haar laptop open. 'Goed, laten we eerst maar kijken wie er dan moeten komen, en welke datum het meest geschikt is… en uiteraard moeten we eerst Lovex mailen.'  
'En ik moet nog een cadeautje voor haar verzinnen, als dat van Lovex niet lukt…' Zoef is nog steeds een beetje verontwaardigd, maar dat wordt snel overwonnen door haar enthousiasme. Ze kijkt naar Frie en bestudeert haar uitdrukking. 'Dat heb je toch niet ook al geregeld, hè…'  
Haar beste vriendin knikt, schuldbewust. 'Ik heb die rode Jackson gereserveerd… en ik krijg altijd korting van Jasper…'  
Zoef legt haar hoofd op tafel, en er klinkt een doffe bonk. 'Au. Frie, ik haat je.'  
Frie haalt haar schouders op. 'Als jij daar blij van wordt, mag je. Haal je hoofd van tafel, dan kunnen we aan het werk.' Frie onderdrukt een grijns bij het gepijnigde gezicht dat ze zo goed kent.

De ouderwetse bel die al jaren bij de deur van de muziekwinkel hangt, klingelt luidruchtig als Veerle uiteindelijk de deur open duwt en de bekende muziekwinkel binnenstapt. Jasper, die al jaren daar werkt en nu de eigenaar is, grijnst haar toe. 'Hoi Veerle, alweer…'  
'Ik heb wel een nieuw record, ik ben hier twee dagen niet geweest,' zegt Veerle, semiverontwaardigd. Ze trekt een lelijk gezicht en steekt dan haar tong uit. Dan loopt ze door naar de elektrische gitaren, blijft even staan om liefkozend over een versterker te aaien en wil dan de Jackson pakken…  
'Sorry, Veerle… ik heb hem net verkocht,' zegt Jasper, die achter haar aan was gelopen en met een schuldbewust gezicht de gitaar uit haar handen pakt. Veerle kijkt hem met stomheid geslagen aan. Met een verlegen glimlachje duwt Jasper met een vinger haar openhangende mond dicht. ´Ik moet ook nog geld verdienen, schat, sorry…´ Hij draait zich om en loopt door een deur naar de achterkant van de winkel, waar hij de gitaar voorzichtig aan een haak hangt.  
Veerle staat nog steeds op hetzelfde plekje als hij terugkomt. ´Ik… jij… verkocht?' vraagt ze stomverbaasd. 'Aan wie?'  
'Je kent hem niet,' zegt Jasper afgemeten, en wendt zich vervolgens tot het oprollen van kabels.  
'Ik… jij… verkocht… ik vind jou niet heel erg aardig nu.' In zichzelf mopperend trekt Veerle de deur open en slaat hem met een klap dicht. Jasper ziet haar de straat uit stampen, overduidelijk in een zeer slecht humeur. Haastig pakt hij zijn mobiel en toetst een voorgeprogrammeerd nummer in.  
'Frie? Er komt een orkaan aan, genaamd Veerle. Ze is er net achter gekomen dat een of andere mysterieuze koper de Jackson heeft gereserveerd.'

'Veerle komt er zo aan,' bericht Frie, terwijl ze gelijktijdig haar laptop en haar telefoon dicht klapt, 'En Jasper meldt dat ze in een HEEL slecht humeur is…'  
'He fijn, ik hoop dat ze niet de rest van de dag Slayer gaat spelen… of nog erger, de rest van de dag beneden komt mopperen,' verzucht Sophie. 'Ik ga naar buiten, Abel wil lopen.' Ze kijkt met een half oog naar de grote herder die haar hoopvol aankijkt, naar haar toe hobbelt en zijn grote kop tegen haar been aan legt.  
'Ja sure, totzo, ik ga maar even Veerle afwachten en zorgen dat ik niet te veel Slayer ga horen… oja, Djidde en Bram komen vanavond eten, ze vertrekken morgen weer op tour en ik wil ze nog wel even zien. En hij wou iets vertellen over een nieuw album geloof ik…'  
Sophie knikt. 'Zoiets had ik ook gehoord, jij had toch de cd-art voor het vorige gemaakt?'  
'En die daarvoor, en die daarvoor…' Frie haalt haar schouders op. Zoef grijnst naar haar, pakt dan een riem van een haak bij de deur, die ze om haar middel haakt, en loopt met Abel naar buiten.

Mopperend parkeert Veerle haar gedeukte autootje dwars op de oprit, slaat het hek dicht nadat ze er doorheen is, en komt, nog steeds mopperend, de woonkamer in en ramt de deur achter zich dicht.  
'Veerle, niet te hard met de deur meppen, je hebt het raampje al een keer kapotgeslagen.' Veerle gromt iets onverstaanbaars, dondert haar tas in de grote leunstoel die vlakbij de deur staat en kijkt dan naar Frie, die haar kalm aankijkt. 'De volgende keer betaal je de rekening zelf,' zegt die, en dan vliegen haar handen weer net zo snel over haar toetsenbord als voorheen.  
'JAMAARNOU! Ik wou mijn Jackson gaan kopen, en –,'  
'En je kwam erachter dat hij al gereserveerd was...' verzucht Frie. Veerle doorkruist de kamer en gaat met een plof naast haar zitten. 'Jasper belde net, hij waarschuwde even voor je humeur.'  
'Mijn humeur valt best mee,' zegt Veerle, pruilend. 'Kan die kutmuziek wel zachter?'  
'Bodom. Heerscht. Bek dicht,' zegt Frie onbewogen, 'Maar ja, het kan wel zachter.' Ze draait de knop wat naar beneden tot een acceptabel luisterniveau. 'Goed, ga je nu de hele tijd zitten mokken of ga je straks met Djidde en Bram jammen?'  
'KOMEN DIE?!' Veerle springt op en knalt met haar bovenbenen tegen de tafel. 'AU!'  
'Trut, kijk dan ook uit... en ja, ze komen straks, ze gaan morgen weer op tour en blijven hier pitten, broertjelief wou ook nog even overleggen met mij over een nieuw album.'  
Veerle kan het niet helpen. Ze grijnst. Geen Jackson, maar wel jammen. Fair deal.

'ABBIE! Kom op kereltje, we moeten terug.' Zoef gaat op haar hurken zitten en aait haar favoriete hond over zijn grote kop. Een beetje teleurgesteld kijkt hij haar aan, en ze knikt. 'Ja, we moeten echt terug. We gaan morgen weer. Kom mee.' Ze staat op en draait zich om, terug naar de verharde weg. Abbie hobbelt enthousiast met haar mee, hier en daar afgeleid door grasjes, pluisjes of een boom. Één keer steekt hij zijn grote hoofd midden in een pol paardebloemen en niest de pluisjes alle kanten op.  
Als ze de keukendeur open duwt en naar binnen loopt met Abel op haar hielen, merkt ze een aantal dingen op. Er wordt geen Slayer gedraaid. Er wordt boven niet op maximaal vermogen een versterker mishandeld, en de zonovergoten woonkamer gonst van het gelach en gepraat. Even kijkt ze niet-begrijpend naar het hele gebeuren voor haar, maar dan snapt ze het. Laat het aan Frie over om Veerle om te kopen met een jamsessie samen met Djidde en Bram.  
'Hoi!' komt er van meerdere kanten, over akoestisch gitaargeluid heen. Djidde, nog groter dan eerst, nog steeds blond, en nog steeds met haarlak. Wel wat langer haar dan eerst... en Bram, die net zo lang is, met zijn eeuwige pet achterstevoren op z'n hoofd. Zijn haar komt nu wel voorbij zijn schouders, beter dan een paar jaar terug.  
Sophie hangt de riem terug aan de haak, geeft Fizzy die voorbij loopt een aai en gaat dan op een van de banken zitten, tussen Djidde en Bram in. 'Hoi! Met iets nieuws bezig?' Ze slaat een arm om hen allebei heen, terwijl ze vrolijk doorgaan met spelen.  
'Ja, en mijn zusje is bezig met de albumart van de volgende cd,' Djidde grijnst haar vrolijk toe en knikt naar Frie, die haar laptop naar de bank verplaatst heeft en met een tablet en een muis tegelijk kloot.  
'Naiz... wordt het net zo'n gebrul als het vorige?' Zoef kijkt hem vragend aan, 'want dan luister ik het niet.' Naast haar grinnikt Bram, en Veerle kijkt Sophie geschokt aan.  
'HOE BEDOEL JE, gebrul?' Ze kan het kennelijk niet bevatten.  
'Nou,' zegt Zoef koeltjes, 'Dat ik het nog minder kan verstaan dan Cannibal Corpse. En die vind ik al kut.'  
Djidde rolt met zijn ogen, en geeft dan ontkennend antwoord. 'Nee. We maken nu een akoestisch album. Leuke afwisseling.' Hij stopt even met spelen, knakt zijn vingers, en knalt er dan een razendsnel riffje tussendoor.

'DJIDDE! LAZER OP!' Iedereen kijkt op, Djidde was naar de keuken gegaan om wat te drinken te halen... en komt nu op één been de woonkamer ingehopst, vloekend en scheldend.  
'IK DEED NIKS!'  
'Nee, en daarom zit er chocomousse aan je vingers. Dat is echt niks doen,' kaatst Frie terug uit de keuken. Mopperend gaat Djidde weer op de bank zitten, trekt zijn spijkerbroek omhoog en bekijkt zijn scheenbeen, waar al een mooie blauwe plek op begint te verschijnen. 'Je weet dat je niet moet gappen als ik in de buurt ben, want dat zie ik.' Frie loopt de woonkamer in en begint met de tafel dekken. Zoef staat al op om te helpen, en de rest blijft zitten.  
'JAMAAR – oke laat maar, je hebt gelijk!' Djidde krabbelt gelijk terug bij de blik op het gezicht van zijn zus.  
De avond verloopt rustig, apart van Veerle die ALSNOG even Slayer ging spelen, en de volgende morgen vertrekken Djidde en Bram, beiden in hun eigen auto (Djidde in een Jaguar, Bram in een Firebird Pontiac) op weg naar hun volgende concert.  
'Oke, ik ben wel blij dat ze opgerot zijn... maar ik ga ze toch wel missen,' verzucht Zoef, die de Jaguar mistroostig nakijkt.  
'Hen of de auto's?' Frie kijkt haar met een schuin oog aan.  
'DE AUTO'S!'


End file.
